Schatz
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: Ela roubara os tesouros de muitos piratas, mas Luffy foi o primeiro a lhe entregar o seu por vontade própria.


**Schatz**

Algumas pessoas são traídas. Elas não precisam ser especialmente ingênuas ou tolas, nem gostar de quem trai. Algumas dessas pessoas são espertas. Pessoas que jamais se deixariam enganar numa situação normal. Mas quando alguém é traído, não é uma situação normal. É uma situação em que alguém cometeu o erro de confiar _demais_ .

Nami não tinha aquele problema.

Confiança é algo difícil de conseguir, as pessoas diziam. Para ela, era algo fácil. Fácil de conseguir, fácil de arruinar. Uma ótima saída para problemas; garantia de sucesso em noventa por cento das vezes. E óbvia. Algumas vezes ela se perguntava se aqueles pessoas eram tão idiotas porque eram piratas, e então ela ficava em dúvida se devia ou não considerar piratas como pessoas.

Ela nunca considerou.

* * *

Ela era esperta demais para isso.

Esperta demais para considerar o que os outros pensavam ou deixavam de pensar. Mesmo que vez ou outra se perguntasse se aquilo tudo era pura idiotice, nada disso realmente lhe importava. Tudo o que Nami queria era o dinheiro. Ela fazia tudo por ele. Por interesse, muitos pensavam. Até ela própria tentava convencer-se disso às vezes.

Mas não.

Era por sua vila; por seu povo. Ela era capaz de tudo por eles. _Tudo._ Poderia roubar, tornar-se pirata, manchar seu orgulho. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, apenas para garantir que um dia eles seriam, de fato, _livres._ Ela realmente acreditava nisso. Então não era possível. Piratas não podiam ser pessoas. Eles eram apenas a escória da sociedade. Aqueles que não mediam esforços para conseguir aquilo que queriam. Eles eram sujos, Nami pensava. Não podiam ser considerados como pessoas. Apenas piratas. Nada mais do que piratas.

Eles eram imbecis e ela os enganava. Era fácil, simples e _óbvio_ demais, mas Nami nunca gostou de desafios. Eram estorvos. Quanto mais rápido conseguisse os cem milhões, melhor. Não que ela fosse estúpida a ponto de arriscar seus tesouros numa tentativa ousada demais. _Nunca._

Não levariam seus tesouros, mesmo que tivessem levado Bellemere.

_Bellemere_ . Às vezes Nami temia sobre o que ela diria se a visse, mas sabia que ela entenderia. Ela saberia. E, enquanto contava o roubo da viagem mais recente, era nela que Nami pensava.

Nela e na vila. Pelo dinheiro. E nada mais importava.

As coisas eram mais simples naquela época.

Uma época que agora lhe parecia distante; apenas uma densa neblina em sua mente. Sentia-a tão longínqua que se forçava a lembrar. Lembrar para não deixar para trás tudo aquilo pelo que lutou. E às vezes sentia culpa. Não por roubar piratas. Eles mereciam. Porque ela não estava roubando, certo? Estava apenas pegando de volta aquilo que eles tiravam de outras pessoas. Sua causa era mais justa que a de qualquer outro.

A culpa era por outro motivo. Um mais pessoal. _Saudade_. Era esse o motivo de sua culpa. Quando Arlong lhe forçava a fazer aqueles mapas por dias à fio; quando sentia que não suportaria mais; quando desejava voltar para casa ou simplesmente acordar de um pesadelo, sentia culpa. Aquilo era _egoísmo_ de sua parte. Saudade, quanta tolice. Precisava apenas seguir em frente, mesmo que fosse considerada por todos como uma bruxa. Só importava liberta-los, mesmo às custas de seu sonho, sua felicidade.

E, no final, era divertido. Era sempre divertido roubar daqueles tolos, porque eles sempre caíam nas suas armadilhas, mesmo que fossem tão simples. Não era como realizar um sonho, mas era o suficiente para acabar com o tédio, pensava ela. Talvez pudesse viver assim por muito tempo, mas não para sempre. Sentia-se vazia às vezes, como se faltasse algo. Um sonho. Às vezes Nami pensava que aquilo tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

Quando aquilo acontecia, ela sacudia a cabeça para lembrar-se do que deveria fazer. _Roubar_ . Pegar todos os _berries_ , todos os tesouros, todo o ouro daqueles piratas malditos. Pelos cem milhões, pela vila, por si mesma. _Fugir_ . Correr até onde pudesse, arrumar algum truque, escapar. Para roubar de novo. Aquilo era um ciclo. Um ciclo que estava quase, _quase_ terminando.

E então aquele idiota caiu na sua frente.

* * *

_Monkey D. Luffy_

Ela jamais se esqueceria daquele nome, mesmo que, naquele instante, não lhe parecesse tão importante ou soasse tão imponente. Ele era apenas um idiota, que se parecia com um idiota e que tinha sonhos ainda mais idiotas. E havia o outro. Ronronoa Zoro. Nami perguntava-se como um caçador de piratas tão famoso no _East Coast_ havia se tornado um deles. Era tão patético que chegava a ser cômico.

Mas havia o outro. Aquele idiota de chapéu de palha com seu sonho. _Eu vou ser o rei dos piratas!_, dizia ele. E, por algum motivo, mesmo que lhe parecesse idiota, Nami acreditou. Por algum motivo desconhecido por ela, o efeito que ele surtia era exatamente este. Acreditava nas palavras dele. Acreditava, mesmo que aquilo fosse impossível. Porque _ele_ a fazia acreditar.

Só que, no seu primeiro encontro com ele, foi apenas conveniência. Mesmo que fosse errado, ela o usou. Apenas para conseguir fugir; por mais alguns milhões de berries. Porque era tudo pelo dinheiro; por sua vila. Ela só não sabia que voltaria a encontra-lo. Que se juntaria à ele. O destino era mesmo engraçado, não é? Nami pensava que sim. Mas era conveniência, não amizade. Para ela, era tudo conveniência. Porque ele era um pirata e, no fim, todos os piratas são iguais. Ele não podia ser diferente. Nunca. Jamais.

Mesmo que o seu sorriso fosse.

Ela definitivamente não entendia. Primeiro pensou que era somente um bobo-alegre estúpido, mas havia algo nos olhos dele que a impedia de ter essa certeza. Porque não era óbvio. Para ele, confiança não era óbvio. Para ele, _importava_ .

E era isso, concluiu ela, esse importar tolo e imbecil. Era isso que o diferenciava. Era isso que doía. _Marcava_ .

Monkey D. Luffy confiava nela.

* * *

Era transparente em pequenos gestos, e Nami sempre fora muito esperta. Esperta a ponto de saber que aquele garoto que queria se tornar o _rei dos piratas _acreditava nela, não tão esperta a ponto de concluir o por quê. Não que ele conseguisse explicar.

O fato é que havia algo nos seus sorrisos. Era a diferença. Os sorrisos de Luffy eram verdadeiros. Luffy não sorria falsamente. _Nunca._

E Nami aprendera desde pequena que sorrir falsamente era essencial para o que pretendia realizar. Sorrir ajuda a ganhar a confiança de alguém, ela sabia. Também servia para que ocultasse certos segredos, coisas como o ódio que sentia ao encarar Arlong. Às vezes, sorrir era a única coisa que a impedia de gritar. Engolia os gritos, a raiva, as lágrimas. Por _eles_ .

Os sorrisos de Luffy não eram uma necessidade. Não eram nem mesmo uma opção. Eram só parte dele.

Uma parte _tão_ real, _tão_ palpável, que ela sentia inveja. É, inveja dele. Porque, por algum motivo que desconhecia, os sonhos de Luffy pareciam mais reais que os dela; pareciam mais _alcançáveis._ Mas não devia ser. Eram os sorrisos. Os sorrisos que a faziam crer nisso. No que ele falava.

Não era possível.

Aquele idiota confiar nela. Aquilo era inconcebível na mente tão lógica dela. Ele era um pirata. Piratas são mesquinhos e egoístas. Luffy não era nada disso. Era apenas alguém que corria atrás. Dos próprios sonhos. Um alguém que tinha como maior tesouro, um chapéu de palha.

Um chapéu.

Comum. Fácil de se arranjar um igual. Velho, surrado. E Luffy mataria por ele. Nami nunca soube a razão, mas nunca perguntou. Talvez ela não quisesse saber. Talvez não precisasse. A verdade é que aquele idiota a irritava por deixá-la confusa.

Nami odiava estar confusa.

Ela não sabia na época, mas não demorou a aprender que aquilo era algo usual na convivência com Luffy.

E foi isso que aconteceu naquela ilha, na vila que ela tanto amava. Seu tesouro – no mesmo patamar que um chapéu velho. Foi lá que ela aprendeu, porque foi lá que _aconteceu_ . O não-óbvio. O não-simples. E para ele parecia tão fácil.

Ela roubara os tesouros de muitos piratas, mas Luffy foi o primeiro a lhe entregar o seu por vontade própria.

Ela não podia crer naquilo. Ela, uma ladra de piratas, recebendo o tesouro de um. Não roubando, mas recebendo. Um chapéu de palha, o tesouro dele. Que fosse o mais valioso diamante. Nami tinha a impressão de que a sensação seria a mesma. Porque não havia valor.

Seu orgulho fora jogado no lixo por um pedido, após o acesso de fúria. Um pedido tão baixo e tão simples que ele jamais se negaria a atender. As três palavras que ela provavelmente carregaria consigo para sempre. Palavras ditas por ela:

"_Luffy...me ajude"_

E ela não duvidou sequer por um segundo que ele a ajudaria. Porque ele estava sério. Pela primeira vez, quando abandonou o chapéu de palha, pondo-o sobre a cabeça dela, Nami o viu sério. Sério, determinado, o que quer que fosse. Luffy não estava sorrindo.

O chapéu.

A maior representação de seus desejos – não que Nami soubesse -, a maior prova do que queria se tornar. Ele, aquele chapéu. E o desejo de ajudá-la. Nami não conseguia compreender.

Nami não gostava de não compreender algo. E, tratando-se de Luffy, ela não compreendia _nada_ , porque não havia o que compreender.

Aquele berro. Aquele grito enorme e estúpido, como se ele fosse o injustiçado dali, não ela. Como se só esperasse o momento de Nami pedir-lhe aquilo.

Como se não houvesse sequer a mera possibilidade de ela _realmente_ tê-los traído – e, para ele, de fato não havia. Nami não compreendia seus motivos, mas, naquela hora, ela não tinha como saber.

Luffy não tinha motivos, apenas certezas.

Certezas que ela aprendera a abandonar.

* * *

Uma por uma, deixou-as de lado; suas certezas. Tudo o que precisava era de ambição. A ambição para cumprir os seus desejos.

Por um desejo, havia deixado tudo para trás. Um desejo, não um sonho. Por sua vila. Por cada pessoa que vivia ali. Por cada criança que ainda estava para nascer. Por cada um deles, Nami não era capaz de confiar. Mas Luffy havia mudado isso. Foi sem que ela notasse. Lentamente, tão lentamente que não conseguiu perceber.

Primeiro foram os sorrisos. Inicialmente, sorrisos falsos. O sorriso que estava acostumada a dar a todos, apenas para conseguir aquilo que queria. Depois, se tornaram verdadeiros e foram acompanhados das gargalhadas.

_Diversão._

Ela odiava admitir, mas se divertia com eles. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, mas principalmente ele. Luffy. Era ele o motivo de suas gargalhadas. Porque ele apenas corria atrás de um sonho, sem se importar com as conseqüências ou com o tempo que demoraria para realiza-lo. Para Luffy, tudo parecia um jogo. E, sem que Nami percebesse, havia entrado nele também. E não poderia sair, mesmo que desejasse. Porque Luffy não queria.

E sua única certeza era essa: Luffy conseguia tudo o que queria. _Tudo._

E Luffy queria que ela fosse com ele.

Nami já havia desistido de procurar alguma explicação coerente, mas isso nunca a impediu de ficar confusa. Mesmo que ele não ficasse. Ele não tinha motivos e não tinha razões, mas não se preocupava. Tinha certezas e apostaria sua vida para mantê-las. Todas elas, e Nami não era exceção.

Ela não entendia. Mas, quando ele colocou o chapéu na cabeça de Nami, não havia dúvidas. Nem mesmo para ela.

Com um grito, Luffy confirmou que a ajudaria. Com outro, lhe disse o por quê.

_"NAMI, VOCÊ É MINHA NAKAMA!"_

E então ela também tinha certeza.

* * *

Tudo o que importava para Luffy, eram os sonhos e o companheirismo. Naquele momento, Nami havia _compreendido_ e _sentido_ aquilo de tal forma, que julgava-se incapaz de fazer algo contra aquilo. Era mais forte. O desejo dele era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

E era o desejo dele que Nami fosse sua navegadora; sua nakama. Ela não tinha escolha – e nem queria ter.

No fundo, admirava Luffy e ansiava ser como ele. Ter sonhos como ele. Luffy era um idiota. Mas um idiota incrível.

E Nami o admirava por isso.

Não que fosse simples aturá-lo. Aquele estúpido continuava impulsivo demais, ingênuo demais e _confiando_ demais nos outros. Ele gargalhava alto e começava a pular pelo navio com Usopp, enquanto Zoro dormia e Sanji lhe trazia alguma bebida. Nami gritava para que não fizessem tanto escândalo, mas logo estava rindo também.

_O rei dos piratas_ , não? Bom, ao menos uma navegadora ele podia ter certeza que conseguira.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu sou um paga-pau nojento assistindo One Piece, fato. Este é um obstáculo que terei que atravessar. Eu pulo, dou gritos, rio alto e choro como uma criança - não necessariamente nessa ordem -, além de ser um viciado ASSUMIDO em LuffyNami. A saga de Arlong foi demais pra mim, ficaadica.

Então, obviamente, eu tinha que escrever algo com os dois. Mesmo esse fandom sendo falecido e etc e tal.

Anyway, vou acabar mudando isso. De qualquer modo, isso não importa muito. Se eu tiver que fazer isso sozinho, é o jeito, mas eu vi algumas fics que me chamaram a atenção. Nada que mereça citar nomes por enquanto.

Espero que a fic agrade. E, ah, Schatz, o título, significa tesouro em alemão, apenas a nível de curiosidade. Fico por aqui! Beijos!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
